Gryffindor y Slytherin
by Luka-sama
Summary: En un mundo alterno, donde Ginny Wesley no queda en Gryffindor, tendrá que comprender que la casa de las serpientes, puede tener grandes cambios en tu vida. Sobre todo cuando estas enamorada de un león.


_Desde que pude leer fics de Harry Potter, quise leer uno donde Ginny estuviera en la casa de las serpientes…tal vez algún día haga un long—fic, pero me conformare con esto por ahora._

 _Harry Potter no me pertenece._

 _Eva, una serpiente no es tan mala ;)_

 **Gryffindor y Slytherin**

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya?

…

5:30 pm

…

¡Vaya!, ya llevaba una hora de regaños.

…

El reloj se movía rítmicamente y ella seguía el movimiento de las manecillas ignorando la semejante reprimenda de la profesora Mcgonagall le estaba dando por haber hechizado a los pobres Hufflepuff. De lo cual no se arrepentía para nada, ya que ellos fueron los que insinuaron que su trasero era grande, ella solo le demostró lo que una chica puede hacer si se meten con su trasero.

—No puedes convertir a unos chicos en escarabajos solo por que seas buena en transformaciones—

Y más bla, bla, bla de mierda.

No entendía bien a lo que se refería esa mujer, desde que estaba en primer grado pasaba mínimo dos veces a la semana en su despacho por haber hecho alguna de sus travesuras. Los profesores líderes de las otras casas ya la ignoraban y dejaban todo a la profesora jefe de Gryffindor, lo cual era pésima idea ya que ella solo la ignoraba y pensaba en alguna otra cosa.

Bueno esperaba que alguien la entiendan un poco, en su quinto año ya le parecía aburrido lo que ella dijera. En cinco años no cambiaba mucho su discurso.

Después de quince minutos sobre lo que se refería a ser buena con sus compañeros de colegio sin importar las casas, ella pudo volver a tomar aire y largarse.

.

Hogwarts es una de las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa, que entrena a personas con habilidades mágicas para que se conviertan en magos y brujas calificados, en la que ella se encontraba en ese momento y cursando su quinto año.

Hogwarts utiliza el sistema de Casas. El cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts se divide en cuatro Casas, las cuales son nombradas con el apellido del mago o bruja que la fundó: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

Gryffindor

Caracterizada por el valor y el coraje, fundada por Godric Gryffindor. Sus colores son escarlata y dorado, y está representada por un león. Su profesora jefe era McGonagall. La tipa que acababa de regañarle como si fuera su madre.

Hufflepuff

Caracterizada por la lealtad y una fuerte ética de trabajo, fundada por Helga Hufflepuff. Sus colores son el amarillo y el negro, y está representada por un Tejón. La jefa de esta casa era la tipa horrible de Pomona Sprout con quien había llevado varios castigos en el pasado.

Ravenclaw

Caracterizada por el ingenio, la creatividad, la belleza, la sabiduría e intelecto...cosas bastante patéticas, aunque eran más útiles que las nenitas de Hufflepuff. Fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw. Sus colores son azul y bronce, y está representada por un águila. Filius Flitwick era el jefe de esta casa, tipo que la traía entre ceja y ceja desde que convirtió todos los pupitres de su sala en ranas al salir de clase solo para fastidiar a los Ravenclaw que tenían clases después que ella.

Slytherin

Caracterizada por la ambición, la astucia y la herencia pura fundada por Salazar Slytherin. Sus colores son verde y plateado, y está representada por una serpiente. Su fantasma es El Barón Sanguinario. Su sala común está en las mazmorras debajo del lago a través de las tres piedras se accede por una puerta disimulada en un muro de piedra, diciendo una contraseña.

La casa en la que ella, Ginevra Molly Weasley…estaba.

.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de un pasadillo en la escuela de magia, nadie pasaba por ahí y ella bajo el rostro con algo de molestia.

Slytherin tenía la costumbre de recibir solo estudiantes de sangre pura, los Weasley si bien eran conocidos como traidores de sangre…tenían sangre pura viera por donde los viera, el problema es que ellos siempre terminaban en Gryffindor.

Ella no solo tenía que ser la única mujer nacida en generaciones dentro de la familia.

También la primera pelirroja que llevaba el uniforme verde de Slytherin.

Retomo sus pasos a las escaleras para ir a la sala común de su casa cuanto antes, ocupaba hablar con sus amigos ya que dentro de dos días seria luna llena y ocupaban planear todo por culpa de castigo que le puso McGonagall.

Mientras tanto tenia leves recuerdos de su vida hace años.

.

Al saber que entraba en la casa de las serpientes había visto sorpresa en sus hermanos y una gran decepción en ellos, no más terminar la cena donde todos en Slytherin la veían sin saber cómo tratarla (por el estatus de traidores de sangre de su familia) ella corrió donde el director para pedirle que le cambiara de casa con sus familiares. Lamentablemente eso no fue posible.

Sus padres le habían escrito y le decían que no importara cual casa fuera en la que quedo ellos la seguían amando, pero noto que la comenzaron a tratar algo incomodos en sus cartas. No solo sus padres, sus hermanos la saludaban en los pasillos algo incomodos y sin saber cómo actuar.

Ella se sentía mal.

No solo su familia la trataba diferente, era la única en Slytherin sin poder hacer amigos ya que todos la miraban confundidos.

Claro que eso fue solo su primer mes.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de una niña de corta cabellera rubia y ojos verdes se había plantado frente a ella en clases y le había exigido saber por qué todos la miraban raro, ya que ella no contesto la chica había seguido insistiendo. Si bien su carácter había estado reprimido por la soledad, no tardo ni dos minutos en tener su primera pelea con Clarissa Foster y tener su primer castigo de muchos.

Aunque no se arrepentía ya que fue el inicio de la loca amistad que tenían.

Además de todo Clarissa era su amiga Slytherin y al ser ella de la misma casa no le trato diferente, más bien hizo que los otros Slytherin la aceptaran antes de vacaciones.

Recordaba esas vacaciones, fueron las últimas que las paso con su familia.

Todo fue cuando Percy dijo algo sobre que ella se convertiría en una víbora si no mejoraba sus amistades, refiriéndose a los múltiples castigos que tuvo por su amistad con Clarissa y posteriormente con un chico llamado Mathew (otro chico Slytherin) que luego se haría su amigo.

Ella tan enojada como estaba le había dado un puñetazo en la cara a Percy y al ver como todos en su casa la veían cautelosos…bueno, puede que ella dijera algunas cosas que los dejo algo sensibles con su ahora casa. Por eso siempre que estaba en navidad se quedaba en Hogwarts con sus amigos y en vacaciones pasaba en casa de Clarissa con su tía loca que había estado en Slytherin igual que ella.

Le dolía que su familia hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, pero seguramente ser la primera Slytherin en la familia tenía sus conflictos.

.

Entro a la sala común y pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en su brazo. Giro su rostro molesta y no se sorprendió de ver cómo era zarandeada fuertemente.

—Joder Ginny, te dije que no los transformaras hasta dentro de tres días después de luna llena, perra—gruñía una chica.

Se soltó con violencia y la vio de mala forma.

Con su uniforme mal acomodado, unas tenis converse verdes como su casa que siempre le criticaba, un pelo rubio hasta la cintura totalmente lacio que atraía la mirada envidiosa de las chicas y ojos verdes que brillaban con furia que lograban hacer que los chicos besaran el suelo por donde pasaba. Clarissa Foster la miraba queriendo lanzarle un crucio y torturarla por horas.

Eran amigas, pero siempre se llevaban como perros y gatos.

Clarissa siempre fue de carácter fuerte y una coqueta de primera, tenía a sus pies a más de medio Hogwarts era la típica perra que le gustaba hacer sufrir a los hombres, pero era lo contrario con sus amigos donde mostraba una faceta loca y que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Ella sería el orgullo Slytherin si no fuera porque ella odiaba la forma en que trataban a los sangre sucia, ella era de todo menos una maldita como algunos en esa casa.

—Te dije que ellos se lo buscaron solitos, ya veré como llego a tiempo—gruño caminando hasta los sillones donde estaban sus otros dos amigos.

Un chico de cabellera castaña clara y ojos azules bastante alto (atractivo para cualquier chica con dos ojos y hormonas), su rostro lucia algo enfermo y su uniforme ya no tenía la corbata o la capa (Como Clarissa tampoco la tenía la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que ahora) su cuerpo era algo delgado y parecía querer dormirse en cualquier momento.

Mathew Town era su mejor amigo desde el segundo curso que compartían juntos, realmente el primero se llevaban muy mal. No fue hasta que Clarissa y ella descubrieron que su amigo era un Licántropo que se hicieron realmente amigos. Al parecer un tipo que convirtió a varios chicos en Licántropos, también lo había hecho con él.

Por otro lado estaba Derek Thompson era un Slytherin de séptimo año que se había hecho amigo de los tres cuando ellos estuvieron en su tercer año y descubrió el secreto lobuno de Mathew, si bien pensaron que los delataría, en su lugar les comenzó ayudar para no dejar solo a su amigo.

Bueno…los cuatro eran los mejores amigos ahora.

Pero era una amistad rara.

Los cuatro eran Slytherin que luchaban por lo que querían, pero también no apoyaban de todo a otros Slytherin que se aprovechaban de las otras casas, generalmente le gastaban bromas a todo el mundo y de pequeños roces con Gryffindor no pasaban.

—Aposte siete ranas de chocolate y Diez cromos con Clarissa a que los ibas a hechizar, es por eso que está molesta—hablo Derek divertido.

Ella giro a ver a Clarissa de mala forma, pero la muy descarada solo le lanzo una mirada de "Perdí por tu culpa"

—Tranquila ya llegaras a tiempo—susurro Mathew con un intento de sonrisa.

A tan solo pocos días de la luna llena ya se notaba su cansancio y ella se sintió algo mal por no estar junto a su amigo.

—Lo peor es que SI tienes el trasero grande—gruño Clarissa.

Un lindo moco murciélago fue el primer hechizo que se lanzaron antes de empezar una lucha estúpida.

 ***—*—*—*—***

Al día siguiente cuando estaban desayunando en el gran comedor los chicos notaron como Mathew intentaba por todos los cielos no gruñir de molestia y tratarlos de buena manera. Algo casi milagroso dado que Clarissa llevaba unos minutos lanzándole varios trozos de galleta y Derek comenzó a ponerle orejas de perro en un intento de insultarlo.

Ginny miraba todo aburrida, aunque cuando Mathew le puso una boca de cerdo a Derek soltó una risa que llamo la atención de casi todo el comedor.

Cosa que ignoro como siempre.

Todos estaban acostumbrados al cuarteto de oro que siempre hacia bromas pesadas y que sin importarle que fuera Slytherin solía actuar como si fueran el centro del mundo. Los Slytherin si bien no aceptaban mucho la actitud de ellos, prácticamente se mofaban a las otras casas por tener a los cuatro mejores alumnos de todo Hogwarts.

Eran un desastre.

Pero sin duda que Derek fuera premio anual y que Clarissa junto con ella fueran las mejores de su clase ayudaba mucho, además de la súper inteligencia de Mat (Mathew) que si bien pudo haber sido un perfecto Ravenclaw ya que era todo un come libros.

—¿Entonces ya decidiste con quien pasaras la navidad?—pregunto Clarissa con una graciosa nariz de pato.

No soporto más y soltó otra carcajada hasta casi llorar de la risa.

—Pasare mi hermosa navidad sola aquí y tal vez busque algún chico para quitarme la calentura—dijo moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante.

Clarissa rio, pero sus otros dos amigos la vieron de mala forma.

—Vamos Derek no actúes de santo que te vi bien animado con la chica Hufflepuff hace dos días en el salón de transformaciones, y puedo jurar que las revistas porno de Mat no aparecieron solas debajo de su cama—dijo Ginny indignada.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron levemente y voltearon el rostro.

Clarissa asintió decidida a apoyar a su amiga feminista, acaso por ser chicas pensaban que no podían tener calentura, pues si tenía, aún era virgen pero si sus hormonas seguían de esa forma se acostaría con el primer chico guapo frente a ella.

—Bueno yo te diría que fueras a tu casa y con esa escusa podría ver si me ligo a tu hermano—dijo Clarissa divertida.

Mat la volteo a ver de mala manera y ella le sonrió coqueta. Desde el año pasado ambos chicos parecían tener "atracción" entre ellos, claro que Clarissa era una orgullosa que no le permitía admitir que le gustaba el chico lobo, en cambio Mat era algo tímido y no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Ella suspiro seguida de Derek, si esto seguía así para navidad los emborracharían y los meterían dentro de un armario para ver si al menos se besaban.

—Llevo cuatro años sin ir a navidad a casa, si bien Mat se va de vacaciones para Francia con su madre, Derek se va a follar a las chicas de su vecindario, no quiere decir que nosotras no podríamos divertirnos—comento Ginny aburrida.

Clarissa resoplo molesta.

Era claro que ella quería que se arreglara con su familia, pero ella le tenía resentimiento a ellos por no aceptarla por lo que era.

Una Slytherin.

Una chica que seguiría su sueño de convertirse en la mejor jugadora de quidditch del mundo y tendría sus millones de dinero que gastaría con sus amigos en fiestas y cerveza. Bien era un futuro demasiado tonto para algunos, pero ella solo ocupaba a sus amigos para ser feliz.

Aunque había algo dentro de ella.

Una ambición.

Se aseguró de que sus amigos estuvieran concentrados en su conversación sobre Quidditch y no le pusieran tanta atención, se aseguró varias veces de que sus respuestas serian sobre un sí y se permitió desviar la vista unos segundos.

Solo eso bastaría.

Su vista se plantó discretamente en la famosa mesa de Gryffindor donde habían tres chicos en el medio conversando ignorando el resto. Uno de ellos era su hermano mayor Ronald, quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y la persona en quien más confiaba, ahora en su sexto año estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y su rostro cada vez daba paso a facciones masculinas. La otra joven no la conocía mucho, solo sabía que era la perra que podía estar cerca de su hermano sin que la acusara por ser una Slytherin, con una gran mata de pelo y que era una zorra come libros.

La odiaba.

Por estar cerca de su hermano cuando ella no podía.

Por último y algo distraído se encontraba un chico, más pequeño que Ron y con anteojos que mostraban los ojos más lindos que ella hubiera visto. Era conocido por ser el famoso niño que vivió y también por ser el buscador más joven del siglo…claro que ya casi no quedaba nada del niño que alguna vez vio correr detrás de Ron al andén del expreso Hogwarts y ahora era todo un joven que atraía sus hormonas. Puede que fuera un Gryffindor y alguien casi inalcanzable, pero con solo verle jugar Quidditch o las ocasiones en que se había quedado de visita donde su familia (antes que ella entrara a Hogwarts).

Vale estaba un poco obsesionada por el chico.

Algo poco sano para una Slytherin como ella.

—Al parecer las hormonas te están ganando para que te fijes en un cuatro ojos—susurro Derek de manera sensual a su oído.

Pego un pequeño grito y casi cae al suelo, sus amigos soltaron risas descaradas. Fue la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que sus amigos vieron su ataque de moco murciélago. Todos en la sala soltaron una risa al ver una nueva pelea.

Entre ellos se pudo ver como Ron miraba algo melancólico cuando Ginny se lanzó sobre una chica. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor ante el grito de Derek. Harry solo miro atentamente cuando la chica comenzó a sonreír amablemente a un profesor que estaba a punto de castigarlos.

Este volteo la vista antes que alguien notara su sonrojo.

.

Al final las vacaciones de navidad llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba Ginny, a falta de opciones tuvo que ir a su hogar ya que los profesores hicieron una protesta de no dejarla el Hogwarts sola. Si bien Clarisa parecía emocionada con la idea de ligarse a su hermano solo por diversión, ella no lo veía de igual forma. Haber llegado a su hogar fue tan incómodo como de costumbre, todos quedaron en silencio cuando ella entro y sus padres le dieron una seca bienvenida. Ella solo asintió antes de meterse a su cuarto aburrida, saco el diario mágico donde sus amigos podían ver lo que ella escribía.

…

 _Estoy abuuuuuuuurida._

 _Ginny._

…

 **No llevas ni un día en tu casa Ginny.**

 **Derek.**

…

Ginny mi querida perra, déjame ir a tu casa aligarme con tu hermano…te prometo pasarla bien.

Clary.

…

 _Aléjate de este lugar Foster._

 _Ginny._

…

Ya veo por qué estas aburrida, tú eres una vieja amargada que no me deja experimentar con tu adorable hermano.

Clary.

…

 _ **Ginny tiene muchos hermanos.**_

 _ **Mat.**_

…

Si bien Ron me interesa, los gemelos serian la opción perfecta para un trio…aunque su hermano mayor esta como quiere y ni hablar de Charlie.

Clary.

…

 _Por Merlin eres una pervertida._

 _Ginny._

…

Entre risas paso los primeros dos días en su alcoba, salía a comer cuando su familia lo hubiera hecho y debía cocinar a lo Muggle. Su familia la saludaba tranquilamente y ella pasaba de ellos, en realidad los lazos que había tenido con su familia se habían cortado poco a poco desde que el sombrero seleccionador la puso en la casa de las serpientes. Aburrida fue fuera de la casa y se arrojo sobre el pasto a ver las nubes. Sus amigos estaban ocupados y por lo tanto no podían hablar por el diario. Si bien sus vacaciones serian horribles, no podía amargárselas a ellos.

Luego de ver aburrida e inventar formas que no estaban y dormir unas horas, se sentó aburrida justo al tiempo que alguien pasaba frente a ella.

Los dos se quedaron congelados.

Pues Ginny no espero que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera a la leyenda viviente de su colegio, el asombroso buscador de Gryffindor y odiado por toda su casa.

Harry Potter.

Sonrió de forma coqueta y se acomodó en el césped. Puso en su rostro esa perfecta mascara que había creado desde que era niña y que reflejaba la seguridad que no poseía en ese momento. Sus piernas estaban temblando de los nervios y sus manos sobre el pasto tenían una leve capa de sudor. Cualquiera de sus amigos hubiera detectado el fraude a kilómetros, pero ese chico frente a ella solo era eso…un chico. Alguien que no vería muy lejos de ese diminuto short y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo.

En su interior se estaba llamando idiota, pues había ignorado que Harry siempre llegaba en esas fechas a la casa. Donde su familia disfrutaba dar el espectáculo de ser buenos y amorosos a un chico sin hogar. No los culpaba, probablemente de haber terminado en cualquier otra casa, habría sido lo mismo para ella, seguir a Harry Potter y alabarlo como había hecho de niña.

Pero ella era una Slytherin.

Una serpiente.

—Supongo que había olvidado que el gran Harry Potter viene a este lugar en navidad—comento con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

El chico parecía tenso frente a ella.

Como un ratón que escapa de un gato.

—Vamos que soy Slytherin y no muerdo—comento en voz alta poniéndose de pie.

Claro que no lo mordería...aún.

Quito su sonrisa al escuchar a su hermano correr por las escaleras a lo lejos, bufo por bajo antes de pasar al lado de Harry ignorándolo por completo, también sin ver como su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Cuando estaba lejos de la casa, escucho levemente los gritos de Ron al saludar a su amigo.

…

Luego de unas horas fuera de la casa, al volver se sorprendió de ver como todo estaba animado por la llegada de Harry. Gracias al alboroto aprovecho para subir a su cuarto sin ser detectada y tomar su diario donde sus amigos hace rato estaban hablando. Pudo leer por encima el contenido y soltó una risa al ver como cuestionaban la sexualidad de Matt. Unas horas fueras y ya todo el mundo se vuelve loco.

 _Sea Gay o no, Matt tienes un trasero que vuelve locas a las chicas. Cambiando de tema:_

 _¿Adivinen quien está en mi casa?_

 _Ginny._

…

 **¿Es un cuatro ojos?**

 **Derek.**

…

 _ **Te apuesto a que tiene una cicatriz en su frente.**_

 _ **Matt**_

 _ **P.D: Gracias por el cumplido a mi parte posterior.**_

…

Si comienza con Harry y termina con Potter, no sé qué haces hablando con nosotros. Toma la responsabilidad y viólalo Ginevra.

Clary.

…

 _Bien supongamos que la idea me suena interesante._

 _¿Cómo lo hago?_

 _Ron pasa pegado a él como lapa…para mí que el Gay aquí seria mi hermano._

 _Ginny._

…

Déjamelo a mí.

Clary.

…

Con un dolor en el estómago sin querer comer por las visitas, ella no se despertó hasta al día siguiente. En realidad ella esperaba dormir unas cuatro horas más, pero el sonido en su puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza confundida. Ella juraba que era su imaginación, pero unos nuevos golpes le hicieron caminar entre un bostezo. Al abrir la puerta levanto una ceja al ver a Percy frente a su cuarto con expresión seria.

—Tienes visitas—dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

¿Visitas?

Ladeo la cabeza antes de que se pusiera pálida. Salió corriendo ignorando como Harry y Ron estaban saliendo de la habitación de ellos. Ambos se vieron confundidos antes de seguirla al primer piso. Los tres quedaron en shock al ver como Clarissa Foster estaba sentada elegantemente en un sillón de la casa con todos los Weasley viéndola fijamente.

—Ciao Bambina—dijo la rubia levantándose y mostrando un atuendo elegante.

No por nada los Foster eran de las familias más influyentes de Estados Unidos en lo que a magia se refería. Pero a la chica siempre le habían encantado los idiomas y dominaba el inglés, francés, español, italiano y mandarín.

La joven se puso frente a Ginny, esta sintió que sus ropas eran harapos comparados a los de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo con temor a su respuesta.

—Vengo a pasar unos días con mi mejor amiga—dijo ella en tono dulce que siempre usaba cuando habían personas que quería tener comiendo de su mano.

Su espalda se erizo y rio forzosamente.

—Tus padres son encantadores y me dejaron quedarme contigo, es una hermosa familia unida—dijo la chica de tal forma, que no parecía el odio que les tenía.

Ginny vio a sus padres que sonreían algo nerviosos, sus hermanos parecían incomodos, excepto los gemelos que se comían con la mirada a la chica. De reojo noto como Ron estaba algo sonrojado y Harry ladeaba la cabeza confundido. La pelirroja sonrió algo forzoso antes de tomar la mano de su amiga y arrastrarla a su habitación. La tiro en su cama y saco una de sus escobas de volar preferidas (regalo de la misma persona sobre su cama) para apuntarla amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Ayudarte idiota…retiro lo dicho, Ron es guapo, pero Charlie esta como quiere—

—No pedí tu ayuda—

—Vamos que te aseguro que mínimo una foto desnudo te puedo conseguir—

—FOSTER—

—Weasley—

Al final Ginny termino sentada en el suelo rendida, tal vez no sería tan malo tener a su mejor amiga en su casa. La otra parecía más interesada en ver su cuarto y poner en su cama un bolso de lado que tendría un hechizo para ser más grande por dentro y traer de todo en él. Vio curiosa el rostro feliz de su amiga.

—Te aseguro que en tres días vas a tener a ese chico bajo tu cuerpo—dijo con todo su orgullo en ellos.

Ginny se escalofrió, pues lo que su amiga quería…su amiga lo obtenía.

…

Al llegar al almuerzo estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, Clarissa estaba alabando a todos de forma tan sutil, que en menos de media hora y siendo una familia de los leones (excepto por ella) casi estaban en la palma de su mano. Unas pocas horas y este sería su nuevo reinado, como nadie sabía sobre la astucia y la influencia de la chica, estaban confiados en que no pasaría nada.

—Por supuesto que me gusta el Quidditch, sería impensable que un brujo no amara tal deporte—dijo con tal veracidad que no pensarían que estaba mintiendo.

Esa chica detestaba el deporte, solo lo veía por los chicos guapos y cuando ella jugaba como buscadora. Pero ahí estaba, enamorando a un montón de chicos que amaban el deporte, solo porque tenía dos pechos y una mirada encantadora.

Noto como Charlie que había caído rendido hace unos minutos, entablaba una animada conversación con ella.

Se preguntó si un Crucio sería suficiente para detenerla.

Era tan irónico.

Había cortado los lazos con su familia hace tiempo, pero se sentía aun protectora al ver a una chica coquetear con sus hermanos, más si esa chica solo los usaría hasta dejarlos secos e irse con otro.

Mastico un poco de pollo viendo la comida con seriedad.

—Pero por más que me gusto, me encanta ver a mi querida estrella en acción, tiene a todos sus compañeros vueltos locos por su ultima atrapada…toda una rompe corazones—hablo Clarissa apretando su muñeca.

Escupió el pollo, le dio igual que cayera en la cara de un molesto Ron. Luego giro a verla como si quisiera matarla por decir esa tremenda mentira, vale que su atrapada donde término cayendo al suelo en picada con tal de sujetar aquella pequeña pelotita dorada se ganara sus alabanzas, no fuera para que lo dijera en su hogar.

Idiota.

—Debe ser difícil tener tantos admiradoras, pero no se preocupen que yo me encargo de cuidarla para que ningún animal rastrero le haga nada—dijo la chica ganando la mirada de aceptación de sus hermanos.

Perra.

Si ella era la primera que le lanzaba a los chicos para que se los apretara en los pasillos de Hogwarts. La vio incrédula sin poder aceptar que su familia la hubiera aceptado a ella, de la casa verde que tanto detestaban.

Estuvo por levantarse e irse, pero una patada en la espinilla por parte de su amiga la detuvo contra su voluntad.

—Pero no puedo hablar mucho de mi amada Ginny, aquí Harry Potter también es popular…los dos son tan similares—dijo Clarissa con voz gatuna.

Escucho como Percy negaba eso, pero los gemelos si comenzaban a sacar similitudes.

—Bueno ambos son buscadores de sus casas—

Después de una media hora de tortura, donde ella había pensado miles de torturas para la mujer a su lado. Se permitió ver de reojo a Harry Potter, el chico sonreía algo apenado cuando Clarissa lo alababa, pero tampoco se ponía rojo y tartamudeaba al igual que Ron. Después de otros minutos logro levantarse para poder irse, seguida rápidamente de una sonriente Clarissa.

La llevo al lago cerca de su hogar, donde la chica metió los pies riendo como niña pequeña. Poco tiempo después los gemelos, Charlie, Ron y Harry llegaron "casualmente". Pronto una charla nuevamente monopolizada de forma discreta por Clarissa, se formó.

—Son una familia adorable—comento la chica desviando un momento su mirada a ella.

Noto el asco que mostraban sus ojos al decir aquella mentira, después de todo, ella era la primera en gritar maldiciones a sus familiares cuando ella lloraba al llegar de su hogar.

Se tiro sobre su espalda para ver el cielo.

Tal vez podría descansar un rato.

—¿Ginny ha tenido novio?—pregunto Fred de repente.

Las dos jóvenes se paralizaron, una por que no esperaba que su hermano preguntara algo por ella, había dado por hecho de que apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad se largaría sin que nadie se preocupara. La otra porque no tenía una respuesta previamente programada para controlar la conversación.

No podrían decir la verdad.

Después de todo su ultimo novio de la casa de las serpientes, no era el mejor ejemplo de novio, aunque besaba de puta madre.

Rápidamente la mente de Clarissa creo algo, pues la sonrisa autosuficiente le hizo estar tranquila.

—Claro que tuvo un novio hace tiempo, Ginny es muy popular—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inocente.

Se paró de repente en del suelo viéndola enojada, pues no fue menos de un milisegundo para que todos los chicos la vieran sorprendidos.

—Ginny es una joven muy linda y es normal que los chicos la noten—explico Clarissa sintiendo el instinto homicida de su amiga—cualquier hombre con dos ojos en la cabeza vería a la mujer perfecta en Ginevra. Pero no se preocupen, no hubiera dejado que saliera con cualquier idiota, además no duraron mucho tiempo porque ese tipo no era lo suficiente bueno para mi amiga—añadió con diversión.

A la madre con esa rubia cabeza hueca.

Se puso de pie ignorando los reclamos de sus amigos, camino furiosa hasta la casa y abrió de golpe. Escucho las quejas de Bill que se las paso por el trasero. Luego camino aun enojada hasta su recamara donde cerro con fuerza. Si su amiga era inteligente no se acercaría en unas horas.

Saco el diario de los chicos y noto como ambos estaban hablando sobre Quidditch, seguramente esperando que alguna de ellas se reportara.

Bufo al ver como hablaban sobre el culo de una jugadora profesional.

 _S.O.S_

 _Espero que en menos de 24 horas alguno de ustedes venga a llevarse a esta perra o la mato._

 _Saben que hablo enserio._

 _Ginny._

…

 **No lleva ni un día, supongo que gane la apuesta.**

 **Derek.**

…

 _ **Esperaba que aguantara dos días más, pero se me había olvidado que era Clarissa de quien hablábamos.**_

 _ **Matt**_

 _ **P.D: ¿Ya se tiro alguno de tus hermanos?.**_

…

 _Es una idiota, voy a matarla mientras duerme y hare que parezca un accidente, recordad mis palabras para cuando salga en los diarios._

 _Ginny._

…

 **Yo opino que aguantes lo que falta de la semana, pero si es mucho pedir puedes venir a mi casa, está totalmente libre.**

 **Derek.**

…

 _Gracias, pero no gracias._

 _Solo quiero tirarme a Potter por ahora, pero tomare tu oferta si el chico logra rechazarme. Ya sabes, soy irresistible._

 _Ginny._

…

El sonido de la puerta le hizo ignorar a Derek comentando algunas posiciones y como Matt aportaba algunas ideas. Sabía que era Clarissa, pero decidió ignorarla y dormir un rato. Cuando volvió a despertarse ya era tarde, todo estaba oscuro y tenía un dolor en su espalda por dormirse sobre algún libro. Noto de inmediato la ausencia de la cabellera rubia en su habitación y supuso que había estado fuera esperando que abriera.

Bajo las escaleras en busca de algo para comer, al llegar a la cocina se quedó paralizada al ver a Harry Potter sentado en la mesa con mirada pensativa.

Este al verla abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Vaya sorpresa.

Su estómago rugió y ella se sonrojo algo apenada, por lo que ignoro al chico y tomo un emparedado que había en el refrigerador. Estuvo tentada a marcharse de nuevo a su cuarto, pero no eran muchas las veces que milagrosamente se encontraba a solas con el famoso Potter. Así que ante la incredulidad del chico y valentía de ella, tomo asiento frente a él en la mesa.

Mastico un poco y luego volteo a verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto antes de volver a masticar.

Lo vio incómodo.

—No podía dormir y escuche un ruido…pensé que había alguien pero fue mi imaginación—explico tomando un poco de agua de un vaso.

Asintió conforme.

El silencio reino el lugar mientras ella comía, estaba rebanando su cerebro para algo que decir. Pero ella no sabía que decir, no es como si fuera a coquetear con él como solía hacerlo con sus otros compañeros. Aunque a falta de ideas, tenía ganas de tirarse sobre él.

El emparedado acabo rápido.

—Bueno al menos que una Slytherin te preocupe, podemos conversar hasta que te entre sueño…aunque tal vez los sonidos de Ron al dormir sean mejor compañía—comento algo divertida moviendo su cabellera.

Noto con algo de satisfacción como el chico vio el movimiento de su pelo y su rostro bajo un poco a su cuello, luego volteo a ver a otro lado rojo como un tomate.

Un sonido hizo que ambos voltearan a ver sorprendidos a otro lado.

¿Ese sonido fue un…?

El rostro de Ginny dejo de ser coqueto, se transformó en una mueca de enojo y camino en silencio hasta la puerta. Noto como Harry caminaba detrás de ella algo confundido, pero igual ambos se asomaron levemente por la rendija de la puerta. El rostro de Ginny se desencajo y Harry se sonrojo como un tomate.

Ver a Charlie sobre una acalorada Clarissa mientras le besaba el cuello, era algo que ninguno esperaba.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Ginny sin ninguna vergüenza abría la puerta y tomaba una almohada que le tiro a una sorprendida Clarissa.

Charlie se separó incrédulo.

—Perra sarnosa te voy a matar—dijo Ginny dispuesta hacerlo.

Fue algo en la mirada que le recordó a cuando Ron había visto a Hermione con su pareja en el baile de cuarto año, lo que hizo reaccionar a Harry. Tomo de la cintura a la chica, con mucha dificultad, pues esta estaba dispuesta a tirarse sobre la rubia.

Esta se levantó indignada con la camisa algo abierta.

—¿Qué te pasa?—chillo ella, pero Ginny levanto la pierna tan rápido logrando que su zapato le diera en la cara.

—Espera que encuentre mi varita y te mando un crucio—dijo intentando separarse de Harry.

Ahora era Clarissa la que estaba por tirarse sobre Ginny, pero Charlie reacciono al tiempo que intento detenerla. Para mala suerte del chico, sin alguna piedad Clarissa le dio un puñetazo en el vientre logrando ir sobre Ginny. Harry salto a otro lado al tiempo que las veía tiradas sobre el piso golpeándose entre ellas.

El alboroto se escuchó por toda la casa y pronto las luces se encendieron. Cada uno de los integrantes bajaba sin creer como Ginny parecía querer matar a su amiga, esta no se quedaba atrás.

—Si no fuera mi hermana—comenzó George sorprendido.

—Sería el sueño de todo chico—añadió Fred.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Ginny sin ninguna piedad le pego un puñetazo en el rostro a Clarissa, algo parecido a una nariz rota alarmo a la matriarca de los Weasley. Todos se movieron al ver a la rubia tener sangre en su rostro y una mueca de dolor.

Vieron como Ginny tomo la varita de entre la bolsa de su sudadera.

—Me vale que seas mi mejor amiga, metete con mi familia y te mato zorra—gruño antes de hacerse paso y salir enojada de la casa.

Harry observo incrédulo, antes de reaccionar e ir tras de ella al notar la incredulidad de todos en la casa. De reojo noto una leve sonrisa entre el rostro sangriento de Clarissa, pero eso no parecía importar.

Al salir, no había rastros de ninguna pelirroja.

…

Durante los siguientes días Ginny no estuvo en su hogar, Clarissa había desaparecido al día siguiente agradeciendo que cuidaran su nariz. Les dijo que no se preocuparan por su hija, que estaba en buenas manos y la llevaría a Hogwarts aunque fuera de los pelos. La casa de los Weasley estuvo muy silenciosa después de eso, noto como Ron parecía algo pensativo fuera de la casa un día de esos.

—Es raro…es la primera vez desde que ella quedo en Slytherin que se muestra de esa forma—comento su amigo.

Él ladeo la cabeza.

—Ginny siempre parecía tan alejada, sé que no la tratamos muy bien cuando quedo en esa casa, estábamos confundidos…pensé que nos odiaría por eso—murmuro ahora por bajo.

No era como si Harry conociera mucho a la chica, solo la notaba de reojo cuando sonreía entre sus amigos o cuando era regañada por otros profesores. Ese año en específico había pensado que la chica realmente era bonita, pero fue desde que ella se hizo buscadora remplazando a Malfoy, cuando gano aquel partido y sonrió entre la victoria, que pensó que era bastante bonita.

Dio gracias al cielo que su amigo no pudiera leer su mente.

—Creo que se preocupa por todos ustedes…a su manera—dijo recordando las ganas de matar a su amiga.

—Puede que tengas razón—

A la hora de regresar a su colegio de magia, no vieron ninguna cabellera rubia o roja entre la multitud. Por eso no se esperaron que al llegar al comedor, Ginny estuviera sentada en la mesa junto con un chico de cabellera castaña hablando tranquilamente. Noto de inmediato como Ron tenso su cuerpo, inconscientemente él se notó algo incómodo. Pero sabía que era amigo de la chica.

—Con permiso—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver una cabellera rubia y ojos coquetos. El cuerpo de Clarissa se movía con una gracia al caminar, que Ron se sintió algo embobado. Esta camino hasta llegar al lado de Ginny, la menor quiso ignorarla pero el mortal abrazo de Clarissa no era algo de lo cual pudiera escapar.

Entre risas supuso que era lo mejor.

El resto del almuerzo todo fue relativamente normal, aunque Harry no pudo evitar quitar la atención de la mesa Slytherin, principalmente porque Ron no dejaba de verla. Ginny estaba riendo emocionada por algo dicho por su amigo castaño, luego se quejaba en voz alta hasta que otro chico de último año le estiraba las mejillas y ella lo pateaba en el estómago. Con Clarissa pasaba peleando por una porción de pollo, antes de transformarle el rostro en un pico y jactarse de eso, la rubia le puso orejas de zorra y luego la peli roja se lanzó sobre ella peleando.

Un profesor pasó por su lado, causando que se calmaran un poco, riendo como viejas amigas.

De pronto la pelirroja se puso de pie y le dio un zape a la rubia, diciendo que la dejara sola un rato y que ocupaba hacer algo. Camino a la salida de forma confiada e imponente, sin importarle lo que alguien le dijera.

—Tengo que hablar con ella—dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

Harry noto como Hermione se levantó para seguirle, él suspiro antes de ir tras de ambos para hacer que no discutieran. Hermione no le agradaban mucho los Slytherin, no después que llevaran seis años haciéndole la vida imposible, igualmente no había visto lo que ellos vieron.

—Ron no estoy segura—

—Es mi hermana—

—Hace un mes no estabas cómodo aceptándolo, piénsalo bien—

—Tú no sabes Hermione—

—¡CHICOS!—les grito Harry para que se detuvieran.

Pero como de costumbre fue ignorado por ambos en medio de una pelea, estaban por pasar por un pasillo que era un atajo, ya que la chica hace rato se había perdido de vista. Pero los tres se quedaron congelados al ver como en medio del pasillo, Ginny estaba acorralada en medio de un beso con un Ravenclaw de último año, participe del grupo de quidditch de su casa. La chica no parecía importarle que el descaradamente tuviera las manos sobre su trasero, mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del hombre.

Harry abrió la boca incrédulo al igual que Hermione. Pero de pronto frunció el ceño algo molesto.

—¡GINEVRA!—grito Ron haciendo que ella se separara confundida.

El Ravenclaw en cambio se alejó de ella de golpe, como si le hubieran pegado una descarga eléctrica. Parecía incomodo por la situación, después de todo, toda Hogwarts sabe que Ginny era hermana de los Weasley, se hablaran o no.

Este miro a Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa avergonzada. La chica desvió la mirada incomoda, en cambio Harry lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?—dijo Ron furico.

Mala idea.

Todos los presentes vieron el destello de furia brillar en la menor.

—Estaba dando un beso muy bueno que ahora fue interrumpido, muchas gracias—

—No deberías estar haciendo esas cosas—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Eres una niña—

—Por Merlin Ronald, no eres nadie para decirme con quien quiero o no darme el lote, si quiero tengo sexo con este idiota—

—Ey—

Todos ignoraron la protesta del Ravenclaw, sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica. Pero fue cuando esta roja como un tomate y mirada de enojo, que le recordó tanto a su madre, lamentablemente no fue suficiente para hacer que su hermano mayor se fuera atrás.

—No te atreverías—la reto, pero esta alzo una ceja como si fuera un reto.

Este entonces cambio de táctica, gracias a Merlín, fue el pensamiento de Harry cuando Ron giro a ver al pobre chico involucrado.

—Tócala tu o uno de tus amiguitos y tendrás a todos los Wesley tras de ti—dijo Ron con furia apuntándole una varita al chico.

Parecía haber funcionado, ya que rio nervioso, antes de prácticamente huir por los pasillos.

Ginny no tardo en lanzarle un moco murciélago al chico, antes de irse totalmente indignada.

Hermione y él, vieron con pena a Ron, pero internamente, Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

.

Ginny se sintió indignada, cuando un chico guapo la vio y prácticamente salió corriendo. A su lado tanto Matthew como Clarissa, prácticamente se rieron de ella hasta casi mojar sus pantalones. Había pasado un mes desde sus vacaciones, un mes desde que su hermano hiciera una escena y un mes desde que beso a un chico como Merlín manda.

Tenía necesidades.

Urgentes.

Incluso se había besado con Derek, ya que era el único chico que no parecía tenerle miedo a su familia, pero aun así no era suficiente. Claro que este insinuó hacerle sentir mejor, pero ella no quería acostarse con él, al menos hasta que Harry la rechazara, ahí si iría a sus brazos.

Apretó con fuerza la varita en sus manos.

—Voy a convertirlo en una sucia rata de por vida—murmuro con aura amenazadora.

Sus dos amigos aplaudieron emocionados por la idea.

Pero Clarissa se detuvo.

—Tengo una mejor idea—musito con ojos brillantes.

Los dos chicos la vieron confundidos.

—Pronto es el partido contra Gryffindor—añadió con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

Ginny vio a Matt, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro—hablo antes de comenzar a reír como una psicópata.

Ambos corrieron a esconderse detrás de Derek, quien también se encogió un poco intimidado.

.

Las luchas en los partidos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, habían comenzado a ser más interesantes cuando ella se convirtió en buscadora. Si bien ella no le gustaba del todo esa posición, poner a Malfoy era ridículo, puede tener dinero, pero el niño era un idiota, por eso su equipo la puso a ella. Tampoco se quejaba del todo, era el único momento donde podría ver a Harry de cerca, ya que ambos competirían, a veces ganaba él, a veces ganaba ella. Este partido principalmente fue molesto por lo mismo, Slytherin había perdido, pero ella había obtenido el pequeño volador dorado, jactándose de los Gryffindor.

Fue una perdida interesante.

Entonces fue cuando quedo encerrada en las duchas, que supo que la idea de Clarissa había entrado en acción. Maldijo en alto las palabras que le lanzaría a ella, esperando que la perra se ahogara con su propia saliva, cuando descubrió que solo tenía una jodida toalla.

¿La caminata de la vergüenza?

Probablemente todo el colegio la vería cuando saliera, solo con una toalla. No es que tuviera un mal cuerpo o se avergonzara, pero no es algo que quisiera hacer.

—¿Ginny?—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Fue cuando supo, que un crucio no sería suficiente para su amiga.

Giro con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro, al ver a Harry viéndola con los ojos grandes y un rostro rojo. Vale que hubiera insinuado con violarlo a veces, pero tampoco era verdad, solo una broma inocente.

Recordaba a la chica muy interesada por ir al partido, aunque no la había visto todo el tiempo. Además había hecho preguntas extrañas sobre los camerinos.

Se tensó cuando más voces vinieron detrás de Harry.

La puta madre.

Este rápidamente tomo a la chica de la mano y la metió a uno de los camerinos para cambiarse para las chicas, rápidamente se metió detrás de ella. Internamente pidió disculpas a todas aquellas novelas que había leído, donde el protagonista quedaba con su amor platónico dentro de las duchas, pensando que era ridículo y burlándose miles de veces con Clarissa sobre las chicas idiotas.

Vivirlo era muy diferente.

Sentía su cuerpo rojo como un tomate, su cuerpo tenso y una diminuta parte bastante caliente por el asunto. Probablemente se hubiera lanzado a besar al chico, de no ser, porque todo su jodido equipo estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Veía su rostro verde viendo a la puerta, al igual que ella se aferraba a su brazo.

—¿Harry estas ahí?—pregunto su hermano.

Ambos maldijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Si Ron, tengo algo de barro y…bueno…ocupo una larga ducha—dijo Harry evidentemente nervioso.

Le lanzo una mirada dura.

Era un terrible mentiroso.

Aun así todo el equipo parecía demasiado emocionado por la victoria, panda de leones cobardes, que ella fue la verdadera estrella del partido hoy.

—Nosotros no duramos mucho, vamos a la sala común a celebrar, no tardes—le reprendió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se preguntaron si tendría la misma sonrisa, al saber que estaba con su hermana menor en paños menores, en medio de la ducha. Comenzó a sisear maldiciones por bajo, pensando que alguna podría llegarle al resto del equipo e huir a su habitación, donde no saldría hasta su séptimo año.

Era un buen plan.

Además, este lugar era enano, para ser un colegio tan grande, debería tener mejores duchas.

Alzo la vista para ver a Harry, quien estaba muy callado y viendo a cualquier parte que no fuera ella, estúpido mojigato.

Entonces se puso a pensar, de verdad, no a gruñir sobre su destino. Probablemente Clarissa no pensó que esto pasaría, o tal vez si, su amiga era una jodida vidente y lograba hacer que todo pasara como quisiera. Pero de alguna forma termino con el chico, a solas, con una toalla, que hombre normal se rehusaría a ella.

Excepto a los que su hermano intimido.

Pero Harry era su mejor amigo.

Eso era un punto a favor.

Pero bueno, desde que tenía memoria, todo lo que quiso era un beso del chico, que en este momento, no le negaría nada.

Sonrió con ojos brillantes, si esto salía bien, le daría el queque de chocolate más grande a Clarissa.

Entonces notando que había estado sujetando el brazo del chico, aprovecho para envolver su cuerpo en torno a este, provocando que se tensara aún más. Tal vez no le era del todo indiferente, tenía largo cabello rojizo y buen cuerpo, no podía negarle un beso. Acerco un poco su rostro, mientras lo inclinaba sutilmente. Cuando este se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado, fue demasiado tarde.

Como una víbora, que solo busca su objetivo, envolvió sus labios en los del chico.

Gimió.

Esperaba solo mentalmente, pero estaba segura que termino ahogado en la boca de Harry, pero es que, joder, era lo que siempre había esperado desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts. Que se jodiera Cho por no aprovechar a este hombre, ahora que sabía lo suave que eran sus labios, no podía dejarlo. Que se jodiera Derek, ahora mismo no quería el beso de nadie más que el chico.

Quien estaba tieso, en piedra y totalmente horrorizado.

Pero ella era una Slytherin, que era algo arrogante y egoísta, porque lo quería todo. Sabía que si este la rechazaba, ella solo levantaría la cabeza y se iría con toda la dignidad posible, cuando todos los del equipo se fueran, pero hasta entonces, ella disfrutaría su pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Era diferente a los otros besos que había dado, donde si bien, el chico era apuesto y con su lengua le hacía ver estrellas, besar a Harry Potter era como ganar un partido, obtener la snitch, comer un gran pedazo de tarta de su madre, todo al mismo tiempo.

No se dio cuenta cuando el chico había tomado su cintura y la atraía a ella, estaba tan absorta que no sintió cuando el beso fue correspondido y mucho menos sintió cuando estaba siendo acorralada contra la pared. Nada comparado al partido que había jugado hasta hace unos minutos, todo era mucho mejor.

Se separaron cuando la puerta sonó con fuerza.

Ambos con el rostro bastante rojo.

—Harry apúrate o te dejamos atrás—gruño Ron con fuerza.

Soltó una leve risa al ver al chico parpadear, como si no supiera donde estaba.

—No te preocupes, yo llego a la…iiggh—soltó un chillido cuando ella no soporto la tentación de besar su cuello.

Sintió que este sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas y contenía la respiración, pero ella solo sonrió malvadamente cuando este le dio una mirada de advertencia. Pero a pesar del sudor del chico, este sabía bien, además quería marcarlo.

Probablemente todo se fuera al carajo en unos momentos, debía aprovechar.

Clarissa lo apoyaría.

—¿Estas bien?—comento Ron ahora algo preocupado.

Pero Harry no podía hablar, notaba con diversión el rostro tenso del chico y su nerviosismo.

¿Nadie lo había besado así?

Algo dentro de ella se inquietó emocionado si esa era la respuesta, ella era muy posesiva, era la única de chica de sus hermanos que siempre le habían quitado todo. Era una Slytherin que luchaba por su lugar y entre sus amigos, se dejaba respetar. Si bien con sus pretendientes, sus chicos del rato o cualquier hombre nunca mostro interés, era porque obviamente, ya tenía a un chico en mente.

El cual estaba con ella.

¿Debería agradecer o no a Clarissa?

—C-C-Claro—tartamudeo con voz algo ahogada, lo que hizo detenerse para reírse con los labios apretados.

Este le lanzo una mirada molesta, pero ella puso su mejor cara de ángel.

—Déjalo Ron, el capitán fijo se está masturbando o algo—hablo otra voz que no reconoció.

Harry gimió indignado, pero ella se puso una mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Aunque si le dieran unos minutos.

Bueno vale, no lo haría, ella era una perra a veces, pero aun así quería que su primera vez fuera interesante, no en el baño del colegio. Aunque dependiendo que dijera Harry, no es que ella fuera a quejarse.

—Bien entonces te esperamos en la sala común—dijo Ron algo nervioso.

Vamos.

Son chicos.

No deberían ponerse nerviosos por eso.

Los pasos como las risas sonaron a lo lejos, a pesar de haber perdido, no se sentía tan mal. Vio al chico alejarse totalmente rojo, antes de abrir la puerta tomando grandes respiraciones, como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Gruño por bajo cuando se fue, no es que le importara, pero no quería tenerlo lejos de ella.

Salió aun con la toalla, sintiendo algo golpear su cabeza.

—¡Oye!—exclamo indignada pero con una sonrisa descarada al verlo aun rojo.

Era una camisa blanca de chico, que obviamente le pertenecía, bueno Clarissa se había llevado sus cosas. Se quitó la toalla escuchando un jadeo indignado de Harry cuando aparto la vista, rodo los ojos antes de ponerse rápidamente la camisa del chico, que para su sorpresa le quedaba bastante grande. Si bien Harry no era tan alto como Ron, si era más alto que ella.

No estaba mojada, ya que ni había llegado al baño, por lo que la camisa no se hizo trasparente, una lástima, le hubiera gustado ver al chico y sus reacciones.

—No actúes tan delicado, si bien recuerdo me regresaste el beso—dijo con el orgullo algo herido, además de defenderse de sus propios nervios.

Si Harry no hubiera querido, no le hubiera regresado el beso.

Fácil.

Eso era lo que le impedía romperse.

Este la vio sobre su hombro, aun sonrojado, pero al menos dispuesto a verla ahora que tenía una camisa sobre su cuerpo.

—Esto no debió pasar—

No quiso demostrar lo que sus palabras le habían dolido, pero ella no pensaba quedarse tranquila y dejar que todo pasara.

No.

Ella no iba a llorar frente a él.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—No te vi quejándote hace cinco minutos, te veías muy entusiasmado—

—Estábamos en un baño—

—Poco te importo, yo quería el beso y tú también, deja de actuar como idiota—

—Eres la hermana de Ron—

—Por supuesto, pero también soy solo Ginny—

—También eres…—

Entonces lo entendió, bajo los brazos al comprender que obviamente, estaba diciendo que era una Slytherin aunque no dijera nada. Recordó que Harry había odiado a Snape toda su vida, a cada uno de los Slytherin, este nunca se sintió cómodo con ellos, ella no sería la excepción.

Apretó los puños cuando este parecía algo incómodo en la situación.

Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Nunca estarían juntos.

Camino con paso fuerte donde el chico, que retrocedió algo asustado hasta chocar contra una pared. Era un estúpido cobarde, que había luchado contra quien no debe ser nombrado, pero le tenía miedo a ella. Bien le daría el motivo para que se asustara.

—Llevo esperando besarte desde que tengo memoria, y tu estúpida actitud cobarde no va arruinar esto—le gruño sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Eh?—apenas pudo decir el chico, cuando sus labios se volvieron a estampar.

Pero anterior al beso que se habían dado, donde era algo erótico y caliente, este era violento y fuerte, por culpa de su enojo. Gruño una maldición cuando este le regreso el beso y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, porque aunque Potter fuera un estúpido para decir que no le besaría, cuando pasaba, el jodido hipócrita la atraía a su cuerpo.

Fue cuando sintió las leves caricias del chico sobre sus caderas, que gimió y bajo la intensidad del beso, pero sin soltarlo.

Era tan…delicioso.

Tanto que debía romperlo, irse a llorar, y maldecirlo de ahora en adelante.

Se separó bruscamente del chico, que parecía como un niño perdido en el centro comercial, antes de darle una mirada de muerte y salir con violencia del lugar.

—Idiota—le grito antes de patalear.

Para su suerte Matthew la encontró antes que alguien más la viera, dándole su capa y llevándola con rapidez a su habitación. Ahí comenzó a llorar sobre que los chicos eran unos idiotas, antes que Clarissa y Derek llegaran, solo para ganar un moco murciélago.

Luego siguió llorando.

Nadie más dijo nada sabiamente.

.

Luego de llorar una noche, ausentarse una semana a clases con la estúpida escusa de estar enferma, comprendió que esto era patético. Ella era la gran Ginevra Wesley, no le debía tener miedo a nada, además Harry era un año mayor y no tenían clases. Sus amigos quienes eran unos desgraciados a veces, habían actuado comprensivamente con ella, después de todo, era la única enamorada de ellos, la cuidaban como una bebe. Ese día decidió que era el último que lloraba por Potter.

Se plantó su uniforme y fue al almuerzo con el mentón en alto.

Sus amigos la vieron incrédulos cuando llego con paso ágil a su lado, intercambiando miradas preocupadas. Sintió una mirada que la quemaba desde la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero no importaba.

Claro que no.

Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Matt algo temeroso a su lado.

Le dio una mirada de muerte, antes de servir con fuerza puré de papas.

—Bien—su tono de voz provoco que sus amigos se escalofriaran, antes de alejarse un poco de ella.

Mastico con fuerza su pollo, deseando que alguien le lanzara una piedra en la cara a Potter, tal vez con eso podría dejar de soñar con sus labios. Gruño mientras metía más comida a su boca, lo peor es que a pesar de llorar tanto por el chico, aún seguía deseando sus besos.

—Ocupo un buen calentón—musito con enojo.

Sus amigos la vieron, antes de soltar la risa.

Los vio indignada.

—Cuando quieras nena—hablo Derek acercándose demasiado, su varita en el ojo lo hizo alejarse indignado, mientras los otros dos reía.

—Puedo conseguirte a quien quieras Honey—hablo Clarissa guiñándole un ojo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír a su costa, pero por un momento pudo olvidarse de todo y sonreír a su lado.

Sus amigos eran geniales.

.

Bien dos semanas después, era obvio que todo estaba en el olvido, bueno, eso esperaba ella. En los pasillos no se topaba a Potter (había sido degradado a apellido por sus amigos) y este no parecía notarla, bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, sus miradas se topaban en ocasiones y ella lo ignoraba. Era una Slytherin después de todo, este no debía querer nada con ella. Por eso se dispuso a olvidarlo con alguien.

Este chico Hufflepuff estaba en su sexto año, cabello castaño, mirada soñadora y buen cuerpo.

Nice.

Sonrió tontamente con ella en los pasillo y le acaricio el hombro con ternura. Ella no era de salir con chicos tiernos, pero a falta de valientes para coquetearle desde que su hermano puso esa estúpida cosa en el tablón de no salir con ella. Bueno, tal vez se animaron cuando le lanzo un moco murciélago en respuesta.

El punto es que Marco era amable, lindo, y joder, esperaba besara bien.

Entonces llego.

El beso momento.

En medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts, después de clases, lo vio acercarse poco a poco. Suspiro con fastidio en su mente, pero se dijo que ocupaba superar a Potter, ocupaba hacerlo. Sabía que un clavo no saca a otro, pero ocupaba un bendito clavo en su vida ahora.

—Ginny—la voz hizo que ambos saltaran un momento.

Giraron su rostro para ver a Harry.

Giro nerviosa para ver a su hermano, que siempre estaba con este como uña y mugre, para amenazarlo antes que amenazara a su nuevo chico, pero no había nadie. Entrecerró el ceño confundida, antes de ver como Marco se tensaba algo nervioso viendo a Harry, que lo miraba indiferente.

—¿Que sucede Potter?—hablo algo aliviada que Marco se alejara un poco.

Este se despidió de ella algo incómodo, diciendo que se verían mañana, antes de huir.

Sospechoso.

Hace cinco segundos parecía muy cómodo.

—¿Ahora besas a los chicos en el pasillo?—pregunto este molesto.

Ella le regreso una ceja alzada con incredulidad.

Ese bastardo se creía la última bebida del desierto.

—No había una ducha disponible—le contrataco con malicia.

Entonces ella pensó que este le diría algo grosero y que así serian de ahora en adelante, peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, como se supone que debe ser. Por eso cuando el chico la acorralo para besarla, donde antes pensó en besar a un idiota, bueno la dejo confundida. Realmente no sabía que pensar y tenía la intención de mandarlo a volar por la ventana.

Tampoco fue que lo hizo.

Su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad, más que gustoso de tener al chico besándola de forma tan, salvaje.

Ronroneo cuando este la acerco más al cuerpo, de una forma que probablemente indignaría a su familia, pero que ella gozaba de forma emocionada. Los besos que había tenido antes eran buenos, pero los de Harry, siempre le elevarían a otro nivel, porque era él.

Jadeo cuando este se alejó, viéndolo con una sonrisa descarada y las mejillas rojas.

—Pensé que era una Slytherin—dijo entre jadeos, pues el chico le había robado el aliento.

Esperaba lo volviera hacer.

Interiormente gritaba indignada, ella siempre fue la dominante con otros hombres en su vida, pero con Harry, era como un gatito dócil que solo quiere más.

Patético.

Pero no se quejaba.

—Lo eres—hablo este con indiferencia, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su cadera.

Eso la confundió.

—¿Entonces…?—dejo la pregunta al aire.

Este gimió antes de ver a otro lado.

—No solo eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, eres la hermana menor de los Wesley, ellos me mataran si saben esto…pero eres tan…—la vio de reojo con las mejillas rojas.

Se sintió que iba a gritar y bailar emocionada.

No sabía cómo describir el hecho, de que tu jodido amor romántico de toda tu vida, te comenzara a ver como una chica a la cual besar, a pesar de su familia. Su sonrisa dejo de ser seductora, para volverse una cariñosa, este chico era un completo idiota, en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla del chico, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

Falta de cariño.

Vio tanta falta de cariño, como en ella. Mientras que ella había crecido con su familia, aun con sus roces, la tenía, en cambio Harry no tenía nada más que sus amigos.

—Caliente, lo se tesoro, soy alguien difícil de olvidar—hablo coqueta para bajar la tensión.

Este frunció el ceño.

—No solo eso—

—Vamos no tienes que fingir, soy buena besadora—

—Bueno si, pero también eres buena en transformaciones, la mejor buscadora que conozco—toma esa Cho, pensó por dentro—que le gusta hacer travesuras y es peor que los gemelos si quiere, también que no tratas a los demás por no ser sangre limpia y que golpearía a cualquiera que se meta con quienes ama y muchas cosas más—añadió al final algo sonrojado.

Ella estaba incrédula.

De verdad le había estado prestando atención.

Sonrió antes de atraerlo a un beso bastante más caliente que antes, ya saben, cuando no es desesperado y en verdad piensas en disfrutar. Como ella pensaba hacerlo en este momento. Se separó un buen rato después, cuando estuvo satisfecha.

Este parecía aturdido.

Ella sonreía demasiado emocionada.

—Bueno entonces más te vale cuidarte de mi hermano—le guiño un ojo antes de separarse de él, quien pareció algo decepcionado—una relación secreta suena muy tentadora, así que más te vale no arruinarla Potter—añadió antes de darle un beso rápido y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos.

Algunos estudiantes la vieron pasar a su habitación, extrañados de su buen humor.

Clarissa fue la primera en verla, en medio de pergaminos con una mirada confundida.

—¿Marco fue tan bueno?—escucho preguntarle Derek a Matthew, quien se encogió de hombros.

Se arrojó en la cama, ignorando la tarea de pociones.

Antes de comenzar a chillar emocionada.

—Se ha vuelto completamente loca—dijo Clarissa antes de recibir una almohada en su cabeza.

.

Sus amigos claramente se enteraron horas después de lo sucedido, no estaban muy a favor de esto, pero su sonrisa y cara de niña en navidad, los hizo suspirar y comenzar a ayudarle. Derek fue quien disimuladamente le paso una bolita a Harry que habían encantado, donde le anunciaría la hora de sus encuentros. Sus amigos estaban apostando para cuando lo violaría, pero ella les dejo en claro que solo quería pasar tiempo con este. Luego que gruñera que los abandonaba y prácticamente volara por los pasillos, se veía a escondidas con Harry.

Este parecía nervioso, pero ella le decía que era emocionante.

No solo se besaban, claro que los besos eran algo importante para ambos, pero la pasaban charlando la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico le contaba sus desventuras desde que entro a este colegio y ella sobre como Slytherin estaba llena de idiotas, hablaban sobre sus amigos y comenzó aceptar que Hermione no era una perra, si había ayudado tanto a su hermano y a Harry. Lamentablemente cuando Harry descubrió que había besado a Derek, más de alguna vez, no lo tomo tan bien.

En los pasillos no se saludaban, pero apenas podían, bueno.

Era muy divertido.

—Tu cara esta roja Harry—hablo Ron preocupado una vez por el pasillo.

Ella sonrió divertida, casi al punto de llorar de la risa, cuando Hermione también le pregunto por la extraña marca en su cuello.

Clarissa a su lado le levanto el pulgar en sinónimo de "bien hecho".

—Eres como una jodida garrapata—hablo Matthew.

El moco murciélago era de esperar, eso pensaron todos en el pasillo cuando comenzó ahogarlo.

.

La culpa comenzaba a inundar a Harry, luego de un mes de esa relación secreta, no es que se arrepintiera, Merlín sabe que es de los mejores meses que hubiera tenido. Sabe antes de hacerlo, que Ginny es una gran chica a pesar de ser Slytherin, que tiene un gran corazón y besa demasiado bien, a como es hermosa. Pero estar tiempo con ella, que esta lo aliente y le haga compañía, de una forma que sus amigos no podrían hacer, porque solo era sus amigos, era lo que más le encantaba. Porque por fin tenía esa parte de él, que estaba como apoyo, a su lado, ese amor que tal vez pensó que nunca podría conseguir.

Pero Ron era su mejor amigo.

Merece saberlo.

Pero luego recuerda a todos los Wesley, su amenaza de muerte y se traga la culpa.

Quiere vivir.

—Estás haciendo caras muy graciosas—dice Ginny con tranquilidad.

La ve indignado.

Lo había colado dentro de su habitación en Slytherin, estaba seguro que si Snape lo veía, lo mataría, pero igual había dicho que si a la carita de perro abandonado de Ginny.

Su única compañera de habitación era Clarissa, comento que antes tenía dos, pero luego de su segundo año por sus múltiples travesuras, les habían dejado una habitación solo para ellas dos. Su amiga rubia descuidadamente dijo que dormiría con sus otros dos amigos, quienes también tenían una habitación solo para ellos dos, por situaciones similares. Esta le guiño un ojo descaradamente cuando salió.

Como si fuera hacer alguna travesura.

Esa idiota.

—Estaba pensando en Ron, últimamente está molestándome…sabe que estoy saliendo a verme con alguien—musito avergonzado.

Estaban sobre la cama de la chica, esta acurrucada a su lado.

Era curioso como alguien que mostraba un carácter tan fuerte frente a todos, estuviera a su lado tan mansamente como un gatito. A pesar de sus risas, sus travesuras y su carácter, a su lado Ginny era solo una niña demasiado adorable que le gustaba los mimos.

La escucho reírse y rodo los ojos.

Obviamente ella encontraba divertida su situación.

—Vamos no te preocupes, no debemos decirle nada hasta que salgas del colegio o cuando tú quieras—dijo esta divertida.

Bufo por bajo.

—Ha este paso le diré cuando tengamos nuestro primer nieto—hablo antes que pudiera procesar sus palabras.

Fue cuando Ginny tenso su cuerpo, que él se dio cuenta, que tal vez sus palabras, podrían malentenderse. Bueno no es que le molestara en pensar un futuro con Ginny, sabía que estaría llena de momentos vergonzosos y bromas, pero en este mes, le había demostrado que la chica podía y era, quien le daría el amor que siempre estuvo buscando.

Pero tampoco esperaba decirlo así.

Tal vez lo tomaría como una broma.

—¿Estás pensando en tener una familia conmigo?—

Se ahogó al escuchar sus palabras, eran tranquilas, lo cual le hizo mantener la calma, pero claramente no lo dejaría pasar.

Demasiado testaruda para su bien.

No contesto, se había ahogado y le faltaba aire.

Se congelo cuando ella lanzo sus ojos a él, viéndolo de forma dura y seria.

—Si es así, más te vale hacer una propuesta de matrimonio decente cuando sea mayor de edad o te diré que no por insensible—añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Se sonrojo levemente, antes de sentir a la chica abrazarlo muerta de risa.

¿Quién comenzó el beso después de eso?

¿Importaba?

En realidad no importaba nada, no importaba sus hermanos, su familia, si eran de casa diferentes. Solo importaba que la chica lo quisiera, y joder, él también la quería a ella.

.

Claro que unos dos meses después cuando Ron se enteró y lo persiguió por todo el colegio, pensó que tal vez importaba un poco, similar a cuando la familia de este quiso matarlo.

Pero igual.

Una bonita boda sucedió tres años después.

Entre una serpiente y un león.

 **Fin**

 _Tengo esta historia en mi computadora desde el 2016, pero no fue hasta hoy que me dio ganas de terminarla xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
